DIENAMINGITEM
by Daiogyu
Summary: #HAPPYWONWOODAY! (COLLAB WITH Monwii ) Mingyu datang berkunjung kerumah Wonwoo berniat untuk belajar bersama, namun Wonwoo terlalu asik menanyakan tugas bersama temannya via telepon. Mingyu tidak suka diabaikan! karenanya Mingyu memikirkan hukuman apa yang pantas untuk kekasihnya yang manis itu - bad summary - warn! bxb, mature, nc 17 / 21. (semi-PWP). wajib rnr ya.


**Collab w/ Monwii**

– **DIENAMINGITEM –**

 _ **Rated : M**_

 **Warn! Bxb – Yaoi – Mature – Meanie Couple**

 **Silahkan menikmati**

.

*tok tok tok* suara ketukan itu membuat Wonwoo menggerutu malas, seseorang mengetuk pintu apartemennya yang sedang terkunci. Dengan sedikit terburu-buru Wonwoo menuntaskan kegiatannya di kamar mandi.

"Wonu hyung!" pekik seseorang dari balik pintu kamarnya karena pintu tak kunjung dibuka olehnya. "YA, SEBENTAR!" teriak Wonwoo kesal sembari keluar dari dalam kamar mandi.

*Tok tok tok* pintu apartemennya kembali diketuk secara tidak sabaran, membuat Wonwoo semakin kesal dengan ulah orang yang datang berkunjung kerumahnya malam-malam seperti ini.

"Hyung! WONWOO Hyung!" kini bukan pekikan samar yang terdengar melainkan gedoran dan juga teriakan kesal juga menghiasi pintu apartemennya.

Wonwoo membuka pintu apartemennya dengan cepat lalu memberikan tatapan menyalang untuk seseorang yang sudah menggedor pintunya secara tidak sabaran dan juga mengganggu pendengarannya dengan pekikan high notenya itu "SEBENTAR SIALAN!" umpat Wonwoo sangar.

Setelah pintu dibuka, Wonwoo bisa melihat orang itu mencibir kesal dengan manjanya namun Wonwoo tidak bergeming ditempatnya, terlalu kesal rupanya. "Hyung kenapa lama sekali" tanya namja gelap itu sembari melenggang masuk seenaknya.

"Mengeluarkan kau di toilet" jawab Wonwoo santai, dengan sedikit unsur sarkasme.

Namja gelap itu memajukan bibir bawahnya kesal "Hyuuuung... masa aku yang tampan ini disamakan dengan poopmu" rajuk si pria gelap membuat Wonwoo menatap dirinya dari atas kebawah dengan intens, perlahan Wonwoo berjalan mendekati namja yang lebih muda darinya itu dengan santai "Sedikit mirip sih Gyu—warnanya" ucap Wonwoo memberi jeda pada perkataannya agar Mingyu sedikit tersungging ^^

"Hyuuuuuuuuuungg" rajuk Mingyu, lagi.

Namja emo itu berdecih menatap namja yang merajuk padanya dengan ekspresi yang sulit dijabarkan "Kau sangat menjijikkan Gyu. Jangan seperti itu—"

"Tapi tampan kan" balas Mingyu, narsis.

Wonwoo sambil memutar matanya malas sudah terbiasa dengan kenarsisan Mingyu yang tidak ada habisnya "Ya.. ya.. ya.. terserah kau" gerutunya cuek.

Setelah itu Wonwoo dan Mingyu melenggang memasuki ruang belajar yang ada di apartemen Wonwoo. Mereka akan belajar bersama. Dalam artian Wonwoo dan Mingyu belajar pelajaran masing masing namun berdekatan.

Hampir satu jam lebih Mingyu belajar dan Wonwoo mengerjakan tugasnya, namun Wonwoo belum menyelesaikan tugasnya satupun. Dengan putus asa Wonwoo bangkit dari duduknya "Sebentar ya Gyu" kata Wonwoo sembari memutar knop pintu ruang belajarnya.

Reflek Mingyu mendongakkan wajahnya untuk menatap namja emo yang bersiap keluar dari ruangan yang ditempatinya ini "Ada apa hyung?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Mau mengambil handphone di kamar" jawab Wonwoo singkat

Wonwoo langsung keluar dari ruangan tanpa menutup pintu. Mingyu pun juga melanjutkan kegiatan belajarnya yang sedikit tertunda setelah menganggukkan kepalanya singkat menanggapi perkataan Wonwoo.

Tak lama kemudian, Wonwoo kembali ke ruangan dengan menggunakan earphone putih yang bergantung dengan apik di kedua telinganya sambil mengutak-atik handphonenya –Seperti sedang mencari kontak seseorang. Wonwoo tiba-tiba berbicara, dan Mingyu yakin Wonwoo sedang bertelepon dengan temannya.

"Junhui-ya. Ini yang nomor dua bagaimana?" – "Oh begitu...ah! kalau 5b bagaimana? Angka keduanya itu dikali atau dibagi? Aku bingung" –" Kau juga tidak mengerti? Hubungi Soonyoung? Oh oke. Aku telpon Soonyoung! Bye! Terimakasih ya"

Wonwoo kembali mengutak-atik handphonenya kemudian meletakkannya kembali diatas meja tepat disebelah bukunya "Soon-ah! Nomor 5b itu bagaimana? Aku tidak mengerti" – "Oh jadi angka keduanya dikali lalu dikuadrat ...?" – "A-ah! aku mengerti! Terima kasih Soon-ah"

Namja bersurai hitam legam itu membolak-balikkan bukunya cepat lalu terhenti pada satu halaman "Oh satu lagi, yang nomor 7i?—Kau tidak tahu? Lalu siapa? ... Jihoon? Oh oke! Terimakasih Dah! Aku mau telpon Jihoon"

Dan acara telpon-menelpon-menanyakan-jawaban milik Wonwoo terus berlajut selama 30 menit lebih bahkan hampir satu jam. Tanpa disadari ada orang yang sedang dongkol hatinya karena diacuhkan oleh sang kekasih. Mingyu merasa diabaikan. Ia sudah memanggil Wonwoo berkali-kali tetapi tidak di gubris oleh sang kekasih.

Tiba-tiba muncul sebuah seringaian mesum dari bibir Kim Mingyu. Ia telah memikirkan hukuman yang tepat untuk kekasihnya ini karena mengabaikannya. Hei! Tidak ada yang suka diabaikan bukan?

Mingyu keluar ruangan dengan membawa sebuah botol kaca berisikan cairan bening yang baru ia ambil di tasnya. Ia keluar dan membuatkan Wonwoo secangkir coklat panas. Lalu kembali masuk dan memberikannya pada Wonwoo yang masih sibuk bertelepon ria.

"Oh. Terima kasih Gyu." Ucap Wonwoo disela-sela acaranya. Lalu Wonwoo meminum coklat panas itu sambil menuliskan jawaban yang diucapkan oleh temannya di sebrang.

"Ok hyung" balas Mingyu. Tanpa sadar seringaian kembali muncul di bibirnya.

"Dalam tiga puluh menit, ini akan menjadi lebih menyenangkan" ucap Mingyu dalam hatinya.

Selanjutnya acara telpon-menelpon-menanyakan-jawaban milik Wonwoo tetap berlanjut setelah coklat yang diberikan Mingyu habis. Tapi tak sampai tiga puluh menit, Wonwoo merasa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di daerah selatannya dan suhu disekitarnya menjadi sangat panas. Tangannya menggapai remote AC yang terletak tak jauh dari tempat ia duduk. Dahinya mengerut heran _'tiba-tiba panas, padahal AC nya menyala dan suhunya juga 18 derajat. Ada apa denganku?_ ' innernya bingung.

Wonwoo mengambil ponselnya sembari menggerakan kedua tangannya guna untuk mengurangi rasa panas yang semakin terasa di tubuhnya, ia menekan pelan layar ponselnya kemudian meletakkannya kembali.

Kini ia berinisiatif untuk menggunakan free call grup bersama kedua sahabatnya Jun dan Hoshi, ia ingin segera menyelesaikan tugas-tugasnya dan bergegas mandi. Ia rasa mandi adalah hal yang bagus untuk mengurangi rasa panas yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

Sedangkan disisi lain, Mingyu mengernyit saat melihat kekasihnya mengipas-kipaskan tangannya bergantian menandakan betapa panasnya suhu yang dirasakan oleh kekasihnya itu.

' _secepat itukah reaksinya? Kukira butuh waktu 30 menit_ ' batinnya setengah bingung setengah senang.

"Hyung, kenapa? apa kau kepanasan? Mau aku ambilkan kipas?" Mingyu dengan bertanya dengan ekspresi sok polosnya, ia tersenyum miring saat melihat kekasihnya semakin lemas.

Mingyu memegang kedua pundak Wonwoo sembari berusaha menatap wajah kekasihnya yang memerah dan penuh keringat dalam keadaan menunduk. Wonwoo menggeleng pelan saat Mingyu berusaha mengangkat dagunya yang basah karena peluh, "t-tidak. aku tidak butuh kipas" lirih Wonwoo pelan, tubuhnya mulai terkulai kedepan bertopang pada Mingyu yang berada didepannya dengan lemah.

Wonwoo meletakkan pulpennya saat Mingyu melepaskan headsetnya. Ia sudah sepenuhnya lemas sekarang, apalagi tubuhnya tidak bisa diajak berkompromi sama sekali.

Tubuh Wonwoo semakin basah karena keringat, hal itu membuat Mingyu tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Namja berkulit tan itu menjulurkan tangannya meraih dagu namja yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya selama 3 tahun ini untuk mendongak menatapnya.

Tangan Mingyu sedikit bergetar saat mata sayu Wonwoo bertatap pandang dengan kedua mata coklatnya, tubuh lemas Wonwoo sudah berada di dalam kuasanya membuat Mingyu merasa libidonya semakin meningkat. Bahkan pikiran-pikiran kotor mulai bermunculan membuat namja tampan itu menjilat bibirnya yang mendadak terasa kering.

"Wonwoo hyung, ada apa? Kenapa denganmu?" tanya Mingyu dengan sedikit tersenyum karena tidak bisa menahan ekspresinya saat meletakkan kedua tangannya dibelakang kepala Mingyu dan sedikit menariknya mendekat.

"M-mingyu, cium aku~" rengek Wonwoo sembari memajukan bibir bawahnya imut membuat Mingyu menggigit bibirnya menahan hasratnya yang semakin memuncak.

"kenapa kau tiba-tiba minta dicium hyung? tidak biasanya hm?" tanya Mingyu pelan, jarinya bergerak mengusap poni Wonwoo yang lepek karena keringat.

Wonwoo menggerutu, matanya sudah separuh tertutup dengan sayunya sedangkan tangannya semakin menarik leher Mingyu untuk mendekat padanya. Tentu saja Mingyu tidak menolak, ia tersenyum miring saat bibir Wonwoo menempel dengan panas di bibirnya.

Bibir Mingyu bermain dengan santai dibibir namja manisnya, namun namja bersurai hitam itu menanggapi ciuman panas Mingyu dengan sedikit kasar. kedua tangannya yang sebelumnya mengait dibelakang leher Mingyu kini beralih meremas kemeja hitam yang dipakai oleh Mingyu.

"nnhh...!" desahan kecil lolos dari mulut Wonwoo yang sedikit terbuka karena ciuman keduanya yang semakin panas.

Mingyu menggigit bibir bawah namja emo yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada dibawah kukungannya, mendesah erotis karena ulahnya dengan wajah memerah dan sedikit mengkilat. Kini tangan Mingyu mulai meraba perut rata Wonwoo yang terekspos karena ulah Mingyu, begitupula dengan bibirnya yang kini beralih bermain-main menggoda leher sang kekasih.

Wonwoo mendongak membiarkan Mingyu semakin leluasa mengecupi bahkan menghisap lehernya hingga meninggalkan bekas kemerahan yang kentara di leher putih mulusnya, sedangkan mulutnya terbuka untuk mengeluarkan desahan penuh dosa dan tangannya meremat erat karpet yang menjadi alasnya berbaring.

Melihat reaksi Wonwoo yang sepertinya menikmati kegiatannya, Mingyu semakin berani menanggalkan satu persatu pakaian Wonwoo. Setelahnya ia tersenyum penuh kemenangan saat tubuh naked Wonwoo terpampang jelas.

Jari-jari panjang Mingyu bergerak menyusuri perut bagian bawah hingga paha dalam Wonwoo dengan gerakan sensual, membuat sang empunya mengerang tertahan menahan nikmat. Tanpa menunggu lama, Mingyu mengambil sebotol lotion kecil yang ada ditasnya dan melumuri kedua tangannya dengan cairan putih kental itu.

tangannya kembali bergerak, kini ia menggenggam milik Wonwoo dan memainkannya. Kedua jarinya mengelus hole Wonwoo yang berkedut-kedut minta diisi, perlahan ia memasukan jarinya. Wonwoo mengerang merasakan holenya yang sedikit perih dan penuh, namun ia menggerakan pinggulnya secara tidak sabaran tanpa sadar.

"Wow... sabar hyung, aku akan memuaskanmu. Tetapi tidak dengan dua jariku ini" bisik Mingyu rendah, secara tiba-tiba Mingyu mengeluar masukkan jarinya dengan cepat hingga Wonwoo sedikit terhentak-hentak karenannya.

"AKH! anghh...! anghh...! akh akh! Mi-mingyu!" Wonwoo hampir tersedak desahannya sendiri saat Mingyu memasukkan ketiga jarinya dan langsung mengenai titik nikmatnya. Namja manis itu mendesah semakin keras saat kocokan pada miliknya juga semakin cepat.

Pandangan Wonwoo mengabur saat dirasa perutnya terasa t seolah hendak mengeluarkan sesuatu, tangan Wonwoo beralih menggenggam tangan Mingyu dengan erat sembari berusaha membuka matanya untuk menatap Mingyu.

"Mingyu! Mingyu! Aku nnnh mau keluar! Akkh!" Wonwoo sedikit berteriak disela-sela desahannya, membuat Mingyu semakin gemas. Namja yang lebih muda itu mengeluar masukkan ketiga jarinya dan mengocok milik kekasihnya dengan tempo yang semakin cepat. mengabaikan namja manis yang tengah mendesah dibawahnya ini sudah hampir sampai dipuncak kenikmatannya.

Wonwoo mengerang keras, cairannya tumpah membasahi tangan, perut dan juga baju Mingyu.  
Mingyu itu mengeluarkan ketiga jarinya dari hole Wonwoo yang masih berkedut-kedut, ditatapnya wajah Wonwoo yang sedikit kelelahan dengan dada yang naik turun untuk meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Lelah hm?" tanya Mingyu sambil membuka satu persatu pakaian yang masih dikenakan olehnya. Tanpa menunggu Wonwoo puas bernafas, Mingyu mengarahkan kebanggannya tepat di lubang Wonwoo setelah sedikit mengocoknya.

"tahan sedikit ya hyung" namja yang lebih muda itu mendorong pinggulnya semakin dekat dengan Wonwoo yang kini mengerang kesakitan karena lubangnya tengah diisi dengan milik Mingyu yang dua kali lebih besar darinya.

"akh! m-mingyu... sakitth!" ringis Wonwoo kesakitan saat Mingyu memaju mundurkan pinggulnya secara tidak sabaran dengan cepat. ia semakin cepat dan dalam hingga penisnya yang cukup besar membentur prostat Wonwoo dengan cepat. 

Erangan kesakitan Wonwoo berubah menjadi desahan, Mingyu semakin tersenyum licik saat kekasihnya mendongak dengan tangannya yang sibuk mencari pegangan agar tubuhnya tidak tersentak terlalu keras. 

"AHH! AHH YAH.. NGH! D-disana Mingyuu! Anghh! Ahh...! l-lagi! Lebih keras.. akh!akh!" Wonwoo tanpa sadar berteriak ditengah-tengah desahannya, tangannya memegang kedua tangan Mingyu yang mengukungnya dengan erat hingga buku-buku tangannya memutih menandakan betapa eratnya cengkraman itu. Matanya terpejam nikmat, kemudian matanya kembali terbuka dengan sayu dan masih mengeluarkan desahan-desahan nikmat yang sebagian besar hanya berisi nama Mingyu.

Mingyu semakin mempercepat gerakannya saat dirasakannya dinding hole Wonwoo yang mulai mencengkram penisnya kuat dan membuat Mingyu hampir mati karena nikmatnya. Ia tahu jika kekasih manisnya itu akan segera mencapai orgasmenya. Tak ingin menyia-nyiakan waktu, ia semakin memperdalam gerakan pinggulnya hingga membentur prostat Wonwoo lebih dalam.

Wonwoo menangis, ia menggelengkan kepalanya sembari mendesahkan nama Mingyu. Ini terlalu nikmat, ia menyukai bagaimana benturan penis Mingyu mengenai prostatnya dengan cepat, dalam dan akurat hingga membuatnya menggila seperti ini.  
"Aaahhhng! Mingyu! A-ahk! Mingyu!" tubuh Wonwoo terguncang-guncang mengikuti gerakan tubuh Mingyu yang menggenjot lubangnya. Namun, ia tidak perduli. Mulutnya terus-terusan mengeluarkan desahan, erangan dan lenguhan nikmat hingga saliva menetes keluar dan membasahi dagunya. 

Mingyu memegangi pinggang Wonwoo dengan sangat erat sebagai tumpuan, membuat Wonwoo semakin bisa merasakan betapa dalamnya hujaman penis Mingyu di lubangnya.

"t-terlalu dalam! Mingyu! aah! aah! aah! nggghhhh.. oohhh .. ak-aku mau! Mingyu ngahh! Akkh!" Wonwoo kembali merasakan tubuhnya semakin mengencang dan perutnya mengejang disusul dengan keluar cairan putih kental yang keluar dari penisnya. 

disela-sela sensasi klimaksnya, Wonwoo merasakan bahwa lubang rektumnya yang masih mengencang terus mendapatkan hujaman demi hujaman dari penis Mingyu yang kini semakin membesar dan panas.

"...mmhhh.. nngghh... aa—khh!" Wonwoo kembali mendesah mengiringi genjotan berantakan yang dilakukan oleh kekasihnya. Tak butuh waktu lama, Wonwoo menjerit kecil ketika satu hentakan terakhir dihujam dalam-dalam ke dalam tubuhnya. 

Tubuh kurusnya bergetar saat dirasakannya cairan Mingyu merembes keluar melewati paha dalamnya, Wonwoo merasa sangat lemas, namun Mingyu menarik dan membalik tubuhnya menjadi tengkurap tanpa mengeluarkan penis dari dalam lubangnya.  
"Mingyu.. s-sudah, aku lelah.." rengek Wonwoo manja.

Mingyu terkekeh pelan, perlahan ia kembali memaju mundurkan pinggulnya membuat Wonwoo berjengit. "Mingyu! H-hentikan... ah! ah! ah!" teriakan Wonwoo berubah menjadi desahan penuh dosa karena Mingyu kembali menghajar holenya yang semakin licin karena cairan semen Mingyu yang masih tertinggal dilubangnya. 

Wonwoo melenguh dan mendesah dengan lebih pelan dari yang pertama karena tenaganya semakin terkuras. Namun tetap saja, bibirnya tidak bisa terkatup rapat dan berhenti menghamburkan desaham erangan dan lenguhan karena genjotan demi genjotan yang diberikan Mingyu.  
"Ah! ah! ah! nggghh... mi-mingyu—s-udahh! Ahh.. ngghh! Ah!"

Mingyu memilih mendekat untuk memangut bibir Wonwoo dengan sayang daripada menuruti permintaan kekasihnya yang tentu tidak akan ia kabulkan. Pelvis Mingyu bergerak semakin liar dan ganas menggenjot lubang Wonwoo dan membuat terus menggelinjang dan mengeluarkan desahan-desahan tertahan karena ciuman dalam mereka.  
"Mingyu!—ahhh! Nngghh... Mingyu—ah! ah! ah!.." tak perlu waktu lama baginya untuk kembali merasakan perutnya menegang dan mengejang. Lubangnya kembali mengerat sampai Mingyu kembali mengerang rendah menahan hasratnya yang akan keluar, dia belum puas.

Merasa Mingyu tidak juga mengeluarkan benihnya, Wonwoo menggerakan pinggulnya sendiri untuk mendapatkan friksi yang lebih sembari mengetatkan lubangnya sendiri meremas kejantanan Mingyu yang sedang bergerak keluar masuk didalamnya. Wonwoo merasa ia akan mencapai puncak kenikmatannya, tubuhnya bergetar hebat disaat itu juga penisnya menyemburkan benihnya hingga mengotori karpet ruang belajarnya.

Wonwoo merasa kesadarannya semakin menipis karena sensasi klimaks yang membuatnya gila, samar-samar ia merasakan lubangnya yang masih digenjot kembali diisi oleh cairan hangat milik kekasihnya.

.

Kini nafas keduanya telah stabil, Wonwoo juga sudah mulai terlepas dari pengaruh obat yang sedari tadi membuat tubuhnya panas dan ereksi. Sedangkan Mingyu kini tersenyum senang, mengingat kembali aktivitas panas mereka yang benar-benar sangat jarang mereka lakukan. Apalagi karena kekasihnya itu sedang sibuk mengurus kegiatan sekolahnya.

"Kim Mingyu" suara itu membuat Mingyu menoleh, menatap kekasihnya yang berbaring disebelahnya dengan lemas. Kedua matanya menatap orbs coklat tua milik Wonwoo yang tengah menatapnya dengan tajam.

"kau— kau benar-benar orang brengsek yang pernah aku temui" umpat Wonwoo kesal, namun Mingyu tidak takut sama sekali dengan umpatan kekasihnya itu. Tangannya mengelus pipi Wonwoo yang sedikit tirus akhir-akhir ini, kemudian menarik tubuh kekasih yang lebih kecil darinya masuk kedekapan hangatnya.

"dan kau benar-benar orang spesial yang pernah aku temui, selamat ulang tahun sayang"

"aku membencimu Kim Mingyu"

Mingyu terkekeh sebelum mengecup bibir berisi kekasihnya dengan mesra "aku mencintaimu Jeon Wonwoo"

.

 **#HAPPYWONWOODAY**

.

"JEON WONUUU! AKU MINTA TANGGUNG JAWAB! JIKA INGIN MELAKUKANNYA SEBAIKNYA MATIKAN DULU PONSELMU! APA KAU TIDAK KASIHAN PADAKU HAH?! KEKASIHKU YANG MANIS, IMUT DAN MUNGIL ITU SEDANG TIDAK ADA DIRUMAHNYA. DAN AKU HARUS BERTARUNG MELAWAN KETEGANGAN ADIKKU SEMALAM. KAU TAUKAN BETAPA SAKITNYA BERMAIN SOLO?!" lelaki bermata sipit dengan rambut blondenya itu berteriak kesal di koridor sekolahnya, beruntung sekolah belum ramai karena sudah kebiasaan pagi ketiga sahabat itu untuk datang pagi.

Begitu pula dengan Jun yang melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada sambil menatap Wonwoo kesal "begitu pula denganku! Minghao terlalu polos untukku nodai, sialan"

Wonwoo yang baru saja datang tiba-tiba diteriaki oleh sahabatnya langsung mengernyitkan dahinya menahan tawanya yang akan meledak "pft—mianhae, apa kau bilang? Tanggung jawab? Kau mau dibunuh Jihoon?" tanya Wonwoo sarkatis.

Tentu saja Soonyoung menggeleng cepat saat dilihatnya Wonwo berjalan mendahului mereka menuju kelasnya "TIDAK! SUDAH CUKUP AKU TIDAK DIBERI JATAH OLEH JIHOON. TETAPI SETIDAKNYA MATIKAN DULU PONSELMU. JEON WONWOO SIALAN"

Namja emo itu mengangguk sekilas "iya kalau aku ingat"

.

END

.

 **Hayyy! ini ff collab diriku dan dirinya(?)**

 **Ide – Monwii. Pembukaan – Monwii. Bagian naenanya – Liogyu**

 **Cerita ini 80% saya yang ngetik, Monwii mah Cuma nagih mulu kerjaannya (GA! CANDA DOANG KOK! MONWII SARANGHANDA)**

 **Sebenernya ini bukan buat ulang tahun Wonwoo, tapi karena cerita saya yang seharusnya tadi pagi saya publish (tapi ga jadi karena ketiduran), sepenuhnya sama percis kaya short imagine salah satu akun fg di IG. Saya males dibilang plagiat atau apalah itu. Padahal udah 1k lebih ngetiknya (mau menangis sj)**

 **Yasudah sekian dan terimakasih. Dosa ditanggung pembaca (sekian dan terima Wonwoo)**

 **July 17, 2016**

 **With Love,**

 **Liogyu.**


End file.
